1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a temperature controlling pseudo load container for an insulated cold cabinet such as a blood insulated cold cabinet, medicine insulated cold cabinet and food insulated cold cabinet, to an insulated cold cabinet comprising a pseudo load container, and to a method for arranging a pseudo load container in an insulated cold cabinet.
2. Description of the Related Art
In controlling the inside temperatures of an insulated cold cabinet such as a blood insulated cold cabinet, a medicine insulated cold cabinet and a food insulated cold cabinet, it is common to sense and control the air temperature in the insulated cold cabinet. However, it is difficult to control load temperatures since the air temperature differs from the load temperatures of actual blood, medicine, food, and the like. Particularly in the case of blood preservation, such methods in which temperature control is performed by sensing the air temperature in the cabinet are ineligible in view of the international standards on the preservation of blood (AABB, DIN, and so on).
Conventionally, in order to meet the international standards, temperature control is performed with a temperature sensor directly inserted into a container containing water or physiological saline. However, the direct insert of the temperature sensor causes damage to the sensor. This gives rise to a problem in that protective equipment, heat conductive mediums, sealing materials, and the like are required to protect the sensor, along with a problem of complicated structures and higher costs.